In many fields it is convenient and/or economical to manufacture and package individual units of a product such as dose of medicine, in cards or packs of some multiple of the individual units. At the same time it is becoming important to be able to identify and track individual units. In the medical field it is often mandatory to identify individual doses of a medicine and lately proof that the proper medicine is dispensed to the proper patient. To accomplish this each individual dosage of a medication must be identified, by a bar code for instance, along with date of manufacture, lot number, plant, shift etc. Where the individual dosages have been manufactured in multiples on a card they must be separated into individual vials and packaged individually with the coded information applied to each individual package.